10 JJ and Hotch fics
by Copper's Mama
Summary: i got the inspiration from the "ipod challenge", but this isn't entered in that. 10 jj and hotch fics for 10 random songs. enjoy. please R&R!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did, JJ would not be with Will, and Hotch would smile a lot more. Thomas Gibson loses about ten years when he smiles ... sigh ... a little bit of a crush. _

_..._

_Author's note: Mmk, so this isn't really for the challenge, I just liked this idea, so I'm posting the story. To all waiting for my other stories, I'm sorry, but I still don't have internet on my Mac, and have no way of transfering them over. Please continue to be patient, I'm trying.  
As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

**...**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.  
...**

JJ/Hotch fics.

................................................................................................................................................................................

**1. Hold on Loosely, Without a Paddle Soundtrack: **

He knew more than most, not everything lasts. You can love someone with your whole heart, but it just fades away. That's

what happened with he and Hailey, he knew neither of them was really to blame. She couldn't accept that his job was important to him, and he couldn't give up his job for her ... it was what it was.

So, when he and JJ "got together", he had no expectations that it would last, that she would be "the one". He just wanted to enjoy every bit of her that he could, for as long as he could.

He knew better than to ask her to stay out of the field, but all he wanted to do was hold and protect her, every minute of every day ... but he had to stay in control of his emotions. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to get transfered.

Their nights were full of passion, their days full of hard work and longing glances. She was truly the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wasn't about to let her go.

So, he held on loosely, but didn't let go. He loved her with everything he had, and on their 3rd anniversary, he got down on one knee, ready to begin the rest of his life all over again. He knew, somehow - against all logic and everything he believed in - that he and JJ would last. They were made for each other.

**2. Everyday, High School Musical Cast: **

_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance. _

If she believed that, well ... she wouldn't be where she was now. In the arms of the most wonderful man she'd ever known. He'd had Hailey, and she'd had Will, and that was all well and good, except neither one of them was happy. He'd tried to make it work with Hailey, because of Jack, and she'd stuck it out with Will because of Henry, but every day was another battle, and eventually they couldn't take it anymore. Hailey filed for divorce and Hotch signed the papers, and before Henry was even 2 months old, JJ told Will she couldn't marry him, she couldn't stay with him out of obligation, and she watched him leave with her son on her hip, telling herself everything would be okay.

This moment was really all they had, but that could be said about every moment, every day. Every time they went into the field, there was a very real chance that neither would come back, so they loved with everything they had, and promised as best they could that they'd never leave each other alone.

Their first year anniversary had been one of the best moments of her life, shared with her friends and family. It had been a struggle getting to this point, and they celebrated with open hearts. They'd listened to their hearts, and it brought them closer than either could imagine.

_Because of you, I've got the strength to start. _

Nothing could be more true. She didn't know what she'd do without Aaron Hotchner in her life, he was her hope and strength and love and desire all wrapped up in one gorgeous package, and without him, she was sure there would have been days when getting out of bed would have simply proved too much for her.

They promised themselves to each other that day, to be true to each other and love each other everyday for the rest of their lives, and JJ smiled as she smushed wedding cake into his grinning face, the slight rounding of her stomach showing her growing happiness.

**3. Wild Horses, the Sundays: **

She gripped his hand in hers as the ambulance sirens wailed, forcing him to stay conscious, to look at her. She wasn't going to leave him, so don't he even dare leave her.

That was her mantra.

They told her she couldn't go past the red line, but she glared murder at the nurse and followed the gurney to the operating room, where she was told she couldn't enter, but there was a viewing room up the stairs.

She'd never run a flight of stairs so fast in her life, but the 12 seconds was enough of a loss.

Wild horses couldn't drag her away from Aaron Hotchner, a couple of doctors and a nurse certainly wouldn't.

She watched the entire surgery, holding back the tears that were stinging her eyes, her forehead pressed against the cool glass of the "viewing room". She had no idea what was going on outside of the bubble she'd created, just her and Hotch, just her and the man she loved, the leader of their team, the father of her baby.

When the surgery was finished, and he was moved to a recovery room, she was right beside him, squeezing his hand to let him know she was there. The doctor had removed the bullets, repaired the damage and got his heart started again, but the rest was up to him.

They told her she had to leave, that he needed his rest, but she showed them her badge, and reminded them as subtle as she could that she had a gun, and they ceased nagging her.

She sat in the chair that she'd pulled close to his bed, turning her engagement ring over and over while she waited.

She was nearly passed out when she felt something in her hair, and was surprised to see that it was Hotch's hand pushing the strands out of her eyes.

She called for a nurse immediately, finally letting the tears fall, but it was with a smile on her face that she whispered "I love you" and kissed the hand she was holding.

When he was finally allowed to leave, he turned to her and said, "You really stayed by my side the whole time? You didn't leave me?"

JJ smiled, kissing him fully before she answered, "Aaron Hotchner, wild horses couldn't drag me away."

**4. Everything's Gonna Be Alright, Bob Marley: **

He had that stupid song stuck in his head as he drove down the dirt road. He and JJ had just announced their relationship to their fellow team members, to general applause and smirks. Apparently they'd all known for a while. It shouldn't have surprised him, they were profilers, after all.

He had been more worried than her, which she assured him jokingly was natural, seeing how anal he could be. He repayed her in his own way for that statement. This case was supposed to be a test, to show they could work together without their relationship interfering.

He hadn't heard this song in months, maybe even years, but it was driving him insane. But at the same time, he hoped it were true. He couldn't stop himself from worrying, but maybe everything would turn out alright. Maybe.

**5. Can't Fight This Feeling, REO Speedwagon: **_**(in this one, JJ isn't pregnant or with Will)**_

Okay, so it had only been 2 months since his divorce had been finalized, even though the wedding ring had been off for much longer. They'd been growing closer and closer, using work as an excuse, and then they would do things like, go to a movie ... as friends. Or go out for drinks ... as friends. The musuem, local diners when they were on cases, early breakfasts, late dinners, football games ... you name it, they did it. As friends.

Both could feel the pull, though they both denied it. There were the occasional hugs, or kisses on the cheeks, or lingering touches ... but friends did that. Right?

There was no reason to fear a relationship ... they were both adults, and neither felt better than when they were together, but regulations held them back. Then there's always that pesky fear of rejection.

One night, when they were home for a change, at a local bar, Hotch got up the nerve and asked her to dance. It was an old song, but she still remembered the words, and she hummed along while they moved slowly around the small dance floor. A few other couples joined them, but neither took notice.

The song reached the second chorus, and she looked up to smile at him, but got lost in his eyes. His penetrating gaze that melted through her entire body, and all she could do was stare as he brought his lips to hers.

That was all it took. The walls came crushing down, everything that had been holding them back went away as they pulled themselves closer together.

Neither one could remember what had been stopping them as he backed her against a wall in her apartment, kissing down her neck as he removed her button top. It was one of those moments where she wished he wore a simple t-shirt, but she patiently un-did each and every button, licking her lips as she went. When his chest was finally revealed to her, she sighed and kissed every inch of him she could find. _Good god, the man took care of himself._

They stumbled their way through her apartment, crashing through her bedroom door, and when they finally made it to her bed, they wasted no time in removing the rest of their clothing.

They took each other to places they'd never been before, making love well into the early morning, stopping only when their phones rang to inform them of a new case.

They dressed, keeping their hands to themselves as best as they could, and made their way into work.

Everyone on the team noticed them walking in together, noticed that JJ wore the same shirt as yesterday, noticed the barely contained grins on their faces. Finally, Morgan couldn't resist.

"So, how was your night?"

**6. Talk Dirty to Me, Poison:**

Yeah ... that was an interesting night. She'd never known Hotch could be such an ... animal. Her arousal spurred him on, and he'd brought her higher than ever with simply his words.

After that, it became a common occurrence. He'd slip her notes promising later activities, call her when she least expected - unlike Garcia, he made sure he wasn't on speakerphone - and completely drive her wild. She didn't know how she held herself together at work, but when they got home, he kept his promises.

She'd never been with anyone who used "dirty-talk" while they made love, and to be completely honest, she'd been missing out. Though, with anyone other than Aaron Hotchner, she doubted she would have enjoyed it nearly as much.

**7. Lala, Ashlee Simpson: **

That first night had been rushed, hungry, passionate. He had practically torn her clothes off, and she returned the favor when she got frustrated with his many buttons. Pictures that hung on the walls were shook crooked as they crashed around her apartment, lamps knocked over in their haste. His back adorned with claw marks, and she had a few tell-tale hickies of her own. She had never felt such a rush as sex with her boss.

She never could call him Aaron, she wasn't Hailey, and he never expected her to be. Hotch felt right, and Hotch is what she called him. Hotch is what she screamed when he brought her to new nights. They never expected to be able to hide it from the team, so they simply ignored the many questions, or acted like it was no big deal.

But in reality, it was the biggest deal either of them had ever had. There were hardly any limits to their love-making, nor were their limits on locations. They began experimenting on different rooms of each others' homes, but one night, after everyone else had gone home, he walked to her office, locking the door and shutting the blinds. She was surprised, but more than willing as he unzipped her pants and teased the skin on her stomach with his fingers.

As he climaxed, he whispered, "I love you," and it was the first time he'd said that to her. She cried out his name in passion, and when she calmed down, she looked into his eyes and asked if he meant it. When he said it again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, showing him how much she loved him.

**8. I Could Not Ask For More, Edwin McCain: (**_**another one where JJ wasn't pregnant with Will's baby)**_

They lay on the new mattress they'd bought, listening to the sound of the rain outside their new house. He traced his fingers over the bump of her stomach, whispering to the life growing inside her.

She couldn't think of a single thing she wanted that she didn't have. The perfect man, a job that made a difference in the world, friends that she loved, a baby growing inside her - courtesy of the man that made all her dreams come true.

When he had found out that Will proposed to her, it had made something inside of him click. He had come to her hotel room that night, confessing his feelings for her. He was sure that she would throw him out, hate him for what he had said, but instead she pulled him into the most passionate kiss he'd ever shared with anyone in his life, and he never wanted it to end.

Here they were, 2 years later. Married, home owners, with a baby on the way. Life was good. Life was perfect. Tomorrow didn't matter, all that matter was the moments they shared that they would remember the rest of their lives, and how much they loved each other. And chocolate. Baby Hotch apparently liked chocolate.

**9. Daytime Friends, Kenny Rogers: **

He'd call her and tell her he was working late ... again, but she knew better than most that something else was going on. He was cheating on her. And it hurt that he would do that, but not as much as what she would do next. She would pick up the phone and call him, and he would be there, ready and willing to take her away, if only for a few hours.

Under the protection of night, they were lovers in the truest of ways. They loved more passionately, more heatedly, and just plain more than she thought possible. She's never lonely with him, because he completes her ... at night.

Come morning, in the harsh light of day, they could be nothing more than friends ... that's just the way it was.

The bliss was short-lived, because once it was over, and she came back to reality, all she was left with was her life, and a man who didn't know her, didn't love her, and didn't notice that she was screwing another man. She didn't know why she didn't leave him. She would tell _him_ that it was because her son loved his daddy, and she couldn't bear to break his heart like that, but these days, "daddy" wasn't there for him either.

She longed for the way things should have been, with _him_, because he understood her. He understood what she needed in a lover, and a friend, and he was there no matter what. Even when they had to pretend there was nothing more between them that friendship.

She hated her life sometimes. Most of the time.

Except when she was with him, in the shadows and the darkness of true love.

**10. Why Can't I, Liz Phair: **

I simply can't function when I'm with you, and I love it. You take my breath away simply by taking my hand in yours, promising me all these sweet things.

I've never felt this way before.

God, why can't I even breathe right now? You ask me a question, and I'm speechless ... does this happen to everyone? It never once happened with Hailey ... and I really thought we were soul mates.

This feeling ... euphoria, I suppose you could call it. I can't even remember the last time I went swimming, but with you, even though we're in our clothes, and it wasn't planned, and now we're soaked, it's the most fun I've had in years.

I really hope you never stop leaving me breathless ... I hope we never change, or if we do, that we grow together. I've never really been a sucker for romance, but baby, you've changed me, and I love it.

I don't care why I can't breathe whenever I think about you, and I don't care why I can't speak whenever I talk about you ... it's the best feeling in the world. Love.

................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, I can't remember every being that sappy. Something about this pairing just brings it out in me. _

_Anywhoo, what did you think? Good, bad, ugly? _

_Please leave some feedback, even if you hated it. _


End file.
